


Сидр

by EtoMaj



Series: Портниха и Смерть [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: В молодой семье праздник урожая.





	Сидр

Гаронна несла на юг пёструю флотилию листьев и обломков коры, кружила в водоворотах, разбивала о камни и собирала вновь. Октябрьское солнце после полудня расщедрилось и стало припекать, из молодой травы в старом саду выглянули одуванчики.  
\- Праздник.. чик-чик... это праздник... чик-чик... нет прекрасней причи-ины, чем проснуться с мужчи-иной, что как раз для тебя...  
Сильные, уверенные руки колдовали над пятью деревьями по очереди, выстригая из гущи отросших за лето ветвей широкие ажурные чаши. В феврале они покроются розовой филигранью нежных лепестков, тонкий сладкий аромат наполнит их и хлынет через край. Сейчас же нектарины неохотно теряли последние листья, и хозяин спешил закончить обрезку, пока не наступили первые заморозки. Он мурлыкал песенку, вовсе не подходящую его голосу и полу, нимало этим не смущаясь.  
\- Чик-чик... просто бомба любовь моя...  
\- Как они меня достали! - Изабелла хлопнула дверью калитки громче, чем собиралась, и влетела в сад.  
\- Кто, Изабеллиссима? Скажи мне, и я набью им морду, - Марчелло отложил секатор и шагнул к ней. Он был спокоен и благостен, как тёплый утёс, готовый грудью встретить волну.  
На голос хозяйки из глубины сада прискакала сиамская кошка.  
\- Да все! Соседи, прохожие, фермеры на рынке. Мадам, здесь скользко, а вам сейчас надо ходить осторожно. Спасибо, без вас бы я не догадалась! Мадам, а кто у вас? Ребёнок, надо же, какая редкость! Мадам, купите эти пикули, вас должно тянуть на солёненькое. Кому должно, хотела бы я знать? Мадам, даже не пробуйте сливы, у вас от них сразу начнётся изжога. Чтоб вы сами были здоровы!  
Марчелло обнял её за плечи. Кошка распушила хвост со смешным крючком на конце и ввинтилась между их ногами, требуя свою порцию ласки.  
\- Значит, если я спрошу, как ты себя чувствуешь... - осторожно начал мужчина.  
\- Тебе придётся дать по морде самому себе, - Изабелла фыркнула в поцелуй. - Привет, любимый. Баста, разбойница, иди на ручки. Хорошо я себя чувствую, только спина устала и грудь ноет, как обычно.  
\- Грудь мне очень нравится, такую и оставляй. Твой доктор сказал...  
\- И ты, муж? Знаю я, что он сказал!  
Марчелло отступил на шаг и поднял ладони в жесте капитуляции.  
\- Понял, отстал. Пошли в дом, я сейчас сварю кофе со сливками и включу "Пуаро".  
\- Спасибо, ты настоящий друг. А я пока переоденусь, а то сейчас расплавлюсь. Ты заметил, как у нас жарко?  
Шапка пены только-только начала лениво подниматься над туркой, как из ванной раздался гневный вопль.  
\- Марчелло! Что это такое?  
\- Где?  
\- В воде!  
\- Так ведь яблоки поспели, сегодня я привёз из Лабеза два больших мешка. Настоящий Шампанский ренет пополам с Бабулей Смит.  
\- Объясни мне, что эта кисло-сладкая парочка делает в нашей ванне? - Изабелла упёрла руки в бока, отчего под мужской рубашкой обрисовался крепкий животик, а третья пуговица расстегнулась.  
\- Моется, - радостно ответил Марчелло, любуясь открывшимся видом. - Они уже очень спелые, поэтому их пришлось собирать с травы. Прошлой ночью выпала роса, и я решил, что нужно сполоснуть.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, любимый. А я сейчас где мыться должна?  
\- Можем пойти в яхт-клуб искупаться, - брякнул Марчелло. - Хотя тебе, наверное, не стоит, вода уже холодная и не очень чистая.  
\- С утра до ночи все мне указывают, что стоит, что не стоит, - Изабелла возвела глаза к потолку. - И потом, зачем нам столько яблок?  
\- Устроим праздник урожая, варенье сварим. Почему ты сердишься?  
\- Ну за что ты со мной так? - простонала Изабелла. - Мы всего два выходных проводим вместе, а потом мне снова на учёбу ехать! Я по тебе соскучилась и не хочу убить это драгоценное время на яблоки.  
\- Так я тебе помогу, вдвоём мы их быстро покромсаем.  
\- Брось, даже в четыре руки до ночи только чистить будем, а завтра весь день проторчим у плиты. Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу...  
Марчелло взял жену за плечи, заглянул ей в глаза и уловил опасный блеск. Тогда он подхватил её на руки легко, как будто она не прибавила ни грамма за последние семнадцать недель.  
\- Куда ты меня несёшь?  
\- В кровать, конечно. Там разберёмся.

\- Знаешь, я иногда думаю, не рано ли мы затеяли размножаться, - призналась Изабелла, уютно устроившись у мужа подмышкой. - Может, мы ещё не готовы?  
\- Думаю, к этому никто не бывает готов, иначе бы люди уже вымерли, - ответил Марчелло и потянулся, как довольный кот. - Переляг на бочок, давай я помну тебе спинку. Что тебя гложет, кроме этих несчастных яблок?  
\- Мне уже в марте рожать, а преддипломный показ только в июне. Но пропустить его я не могу!  
\- Я возьму отпуск и поеду в Париж с тобой. Завяжу на себе эту штуку клетчатую, посажу в неё малышку, надою из тебя молока и буду её кормить, а ты себе защищайся спокойно. Как вы с Биртой поохотились сегодня?  
\- Превесело. Мы обошли три магазина беременной одежды, примеряли всё друг на друга и фотографировали результат. Так ржали, что из последнего бутика нас чуть не выгнали. Вот, смотри! - Изабелла протянула руку и взяла телефон со старинной тумбочки.  
Марчелло взглянул и прыснул, разбудив дремавшую на подушке кошку. Баста тут же запустила передние лапки Изабелле в волосы и принялась их мять, нежно урча.  
\- У этого дизайнера совсем балкон обвалился, - Марчелло покрутил пальцем у виска. - Почему на Бирте написано, что она - телепузик?  
\- Это ещё не худший вариант, поверь, любимый.  
\- Накладные крылышки на животе, матерь Божья! Там всюду такой кромешный розовый ужас?  
\- Розово-голубой, - хмыкнула Изабелла. - Теперь я точно знаю, чего в моей коллекции не будет. Никаких стразиков, ангелочков и аистов!  
\- Никаких телепузиков! - добавил Марчелло.  
\- Только простые, сочные тона и природные принты. Никакой синтетики, льна и шерсти, ничего, что раздражает кожу - только хлопок, нежнейший трикотаж. Долой мешковатые футболки, да здравствуют удлинённые топы и блузы свободного кроя. Кому нужны жаркие штаны с резинкой-бондажом или вот этот джинсовый уродец с вытачками для живота?  
\- Похоже, комбинезоны вообще никому не идут, - согласился Марчелло, листая фото. - Если уж даже самая вкусная в мире женщина кажется в них грушей на ножках, а её наливных персиков словно и вовсе нет.  
\- К тому же они сначала тебе велики, а потом быстро становятся малы. Нужно учесть, что размер одежды и силуэт у беременного человека постепенно меняется, и что эти изменения обратимы. Основой моей коллекции будут платья в греческом стиле, сарафаны-трапеции со съёмным поясом, струящиеся кардиганы, а к ним - мягкие леггинсы и цыганские юбки с посадкой под животом. Я хочу, чтобы мою одежду было приятно носить и дальше. Потому, что с ребёнком жизнь продолжается!  
\- Отличный слоган, уже хочу такую футболку, - улыбнулся Марчелло, отложил телефон и подгрёб жену поближе к себе. - Кстати, ты не думала сделать линейку одежды для будущих пап?  
\- Тебе бы всё дразниться, - Изабелла куснула его за плечо. - Знаешь, я изо всех сил надеюсь, что это действительно так.  
\- Даже не сомневайся, вместе мы с чем угодно справимся. А сейчас давай лазанью забабахаем!  
\- Ты тоже голодный? Лучше пожарим твою любимую шак-шуку и гренки, быстрее получится. И кофе я по-прежнему хочу, и "Убийство на поле для гольфа", а потом сделаю по свежей памяти пару эскизов и лягу спать пораньше. Только непременно с тобой, даже не надейся сбежать в гараж.  
Марчелло картинно округлил глаза, похлопал ресницами.  
\- Ты хочешь затащить в постель меня, женатого человека?  
\- А то! На тебя так удобно закидывать ногу, ни одна подушка для беременных и рядом не валялась. Эй, нельзя меня щекотать!  
\- Сначала я затащу тебя в душ, даже не надейся сбежать за машинку, - осклабился Марчелло.  
\- Но там же запретные плоды! - Изабелла с головой спряталась под лоскутное одеяло. - Я их стесняюсь! Особенно Бабули Смит.  
\- Ничего, подвинутся. Сейчас я их повылавливаю, а то устроили оргию. Потом, когда ты сядешь рисовать, я пропущу всю компанию через дедушкин пресс для масла, и к Новому Году у нас будет чудесный сидр. От одного бокала в неделю ни тебе, ни ребёнку вреда не будет.  
\- Ты гений, - одобрила Изабелла и чмокнула мужа в щёку. - А главное, для этого яблоки чистить не надо! Только сначала отберём пяток самых красивых для штруделя, уж на него-то у меня сил хватит.


End file.
